harvianfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Crystalbeastdeck09/Sandpit
Can we adopt this as our history and leave the US out of it! Marcus Villanova 19:05, September 19, 2010 (UTC) :Yes, sounds awesome, but notice my comments in the pub. Make the natives pacific islanders and not native americans. I mean if the nation is full with people like chief running water and everything it isnt very realistic, the natives have to be samoans or hawaiians, you know, that sort of peoples. Roi Soleil 19:19, September 19, 2010 (UTC) :True I'll fix it. Marcus Villanova 19:20, September 19, 2010 (UTC) ::Yeah, Samoans sounds best. SjorskingmaWikistad 19:22, September 19, 2010 (UTC) ::Fine can we adopt this history with somians and Tongians as the original inhabitents? Please no america it makes thing way too complicated! Marcus Villanova 19:25, September 19, 2010 (UTC) ::I think that would be best, yes, Marcus. Seriously, screw america. This site does not have to be a Lovia clone, i mean, it already is almost toooooo obvious with the flag and everything. Ur history is best, Marcus. Roi Soleil 19:29, September 19, 2010 (UTC) ::Thnx, i actually like somoans better anyway! ! Marcus Villanova 20:03, September 20, 2010 (UTC) Nice Good work. Still, I think we should try and make the history as different from that of Lovia as possible. (Not saying yours is a clone or anything). A interesting idea would be if it was made up of a lot of independant states (some just tiny villages ruled by crazy mayors, others whole islands, others tribes in the forest) which all banded together when America tried to take control of the islands. That would make for some really interesting history. 21:02, September 20, 2010 (UTC) : YOu know the HEMPPAC convention just took place in Lovia last week did you drop by and by some pot? ! No Jk but I think we should stay unifed and keep the samoans. I mean Lovia's history is so fucking boring. This is Lovia's History "A fat man founded an island and everyone lived hapliy ever after!" I don't like it! Marcus Villanova 21:07, September 20, 2010 (UTC) ::(Pot? Against my Christian values. ) I think your history is good; I don't want to change anything. I just thought it would be cool to make the unification quite loose. --Semyon 21:15, September 20, 2010 (UTC) My suggestion Seriously, I think we should keep your history. But what are the chances that a random European could arrive and instantly control the entire archipelago? Some Samoans probably wouldn't submit, and other Europeans wouldn't like it either (e.g. Buck Leeburg). It makes much more sense (and is more interesting) if there were about 10 states vaguely unified under Harves, but pretty much independent. Then during WW2, when America was island-hopping through the Pacific trying to fight Japan, they took control and unified it. --Semyon 15:12, September 22, 2010 (UTC) :Sounds great Semyon, the possibilities are seemingly endless! Marcus has made a good firm basis for us to work from. Roi Soleil 15:14, September 22, 2010 (UTC) Historical characters This nation already has some historical persons, could you not try to fit them in your history? Won't be such a big task and you'll make a lotta people very happy. Just my two cents, Roi Soleil 06:44, September 21, 2010 (UTC)